


i'm just a loser in love

by ackermanx



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: keito would absolutely, positively, very much not like to relive the traumatic time of his life where he realized he had feelings for his close friend and unitmate.





	i'm just a loser in love

**Author's Note:**

> from now on all my enstars fics will be cross referenced with the wiki at least fifteen times

Keito would absolutely, positively, very much _not_  like to relive the traumatic time of his life where he realized he had feelings for his close friend and unitmate.

Kuro, however, seems to derive joy in finding out how many years he can take off of Keito's life. For example - Keito walks into practice late one afternoon. He shrugs off his uniform, the words "student council duties" on the tip of his tongue, and goes through a mid-life crisis in the span of half a minute

What causes this? It's Kuro sitting on the floor of the room, talking to Souma animatedly about what sounds like the early days of Kuro and Keito's relationship.

What is Keito thinking about? He's thinking about how soft Kuro looks in this light, in the warm golden tones of the setting sun. He's thinking about how much Kuro looks like a father, about how much Akatsuki might as well be a family.

And what does Keito do?

He marches up to Kuro, smacks him gently on the top of his head, and goes "I was not that lovestruck. You just enjoy making me look worse."

"Ah. I was wonderin' where you were."

Kuro tilts his head up to look at Keito, a far-too mischevious look in his eyes and a shit-eating grin. Souma just looks on, eyes wide and face turning a very nice shade of tomato red.

"You don't have to apologize, Kanzaki." Keito shakes his head, staving off the inevitable guilty looks for days to come. "Though I do want you to inform me on what atrocious stories Kiryu has been telling you so that I can set them straight."

"Ah - n-nothing much, really…I mean, I..."

Unsure on what to say (or perhaps what was safe to say), Souma flicks his eyes between Kuro and Keito much like a trapped deer. Keito watches with mild amusement as Souma nods to himself, seemingly reaching a decision, and stands up to bow at a forty-five degree angle.

"Hasumi-dono! Please tell me about when you confessed to Kiryu-dono!"

"... And what makes you think that it wasn't the other way around?" Keito gripes without malice. But he sits down, because he might as well accept his fate. This is his life now, trying not to feed into his own disgustingly domestic fantasies of telling how-I-met-your-father stories.

* * *

 

("Once upon a time," Kuro starts for him, and Keito has to physically restrain from wiping that smile off of his boyfriend's stupid face.)

* * *

 

Keito insists that he doesn't want to think about his confession or he may die, but he finds a fond smile making its way onto his face nonetheless.

Kuro sees this and, surprisingly, doesn't come up with any smart remarks. His comebacks to Keito's ongoing story get less creative and more sleepy, and he snakes a hand around Keito's waist in order to pull him closer and rest his head on his shoulder. Keito forgets what the original conversation was even about and goes from the disastrous story of "honey, I'm home" to how Kuro had nearly stabbed himself with a needle the other day after Keito had snuck up on him in a rare moment of playfulness.

They sit there and talk until the sun fully goes down and the street lights turn on. Souma apologizes for taking up precious practice time, and Keito dismisses him with a wave of his hand. It's not like he disliked the experience, anyway - besides, he can always make sure that they work harder next time.

He finds himself carrying Kuro to his own home, because their houses are just far apart enough to be inconvenient. He'll have to tell his parents, tell them that Kuro will be staying over - calling Kuro's sister would be a good idea as well, to make sure that she isn't nearly murderous the next morning -

"I'm home!" Keito yells into the dim hallway, toeing off his shoes and practically salivating at the scent of dinner being cooked. He almost forgets that Kuro is on his back until the other boy shifts and blows a puff of air into Keito's accessible ear.

"Welcome home, danna."

**Author's Note:**

> not pictured: keito spontaneously combusting
> 
> come yell at me on Twitter @axlotlols !!


End file.
